


Capricious; Choleric; Churlish; Hopping

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: Logolepsy- an obsession with words [10]
Category: Combat Zone Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ableist Language, Canon-Typical Violence, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, aaahhhh, and im love dean in this chilis tonight, finn's also mentinoed so i might as well tag him, i actually hate using words like lunatic but it comes with the terratory so (shrug), i got into wrestling recently and BOY am i gay, there were so many that fit him so i just picked a few, this is the first part of this series that's inspired by multiple words!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: Capricious-adj. Given to sudden and unaccountable changes in mood or behavior; impulsive, acting on a whim.Choleric-adj. Easily angeredChurlish-adj. Disrespectfully angry.Hopping-adj. So angry as to suggest that the person might jump up and down to express or assuage anger.





	Capricious; Choleric; Churlish; Hopping

They call him a _lunatic_ for a reason.

Even back in his indie days, back with CZW, when a fork, some barbed wire, a rail spike felt like a lifeline, he was _unhinged._ Moxley was always worse than Ambrose, but that could be chalked up to so many things- being young and dumb and broke, an inability to cope, desperation, the booze and dope.

He doesn’t make plans, never learned how. Instead, he makes fists, and he hopes for the best. He lets the anger and hopelessness and adrenaline takes over, like Bálor has the Demon take over. He was never good at thinking things through, and he only feels in control when he’s nowhere near the ring. He feels most in control when he’s sandwiched in between Seth and Roman, when he’s not the one calling the shots, when their hands are in his hair and on his skin and he can’t think anything other than _more._

He has to come back down after fights, after his anger spikes, and it always feels like he’s coming down from a bad high- and shit, does he know what that feels like. It’s almost like he has to step back into his body, like he has to stop being an observer of his own actions.

There’s a reason they call him a _lunatic._

It’s because he is one.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm demonkingfinn on Tumblr! Come bug me!


End file.
